the_sins_and_the_demonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ciel Phantomhive
Earl Ciel Phantomhive ((シエル・ファントムハイヴ, Shieru Fantomuhaivu) is a main character of the fan-made series The Sins And The Demons He is the current head of the Phantomhive house, the notorious Queen's Watchdog, the owner of the Funtom Corporation, and an Aristocrat of Evil. Appearance Ciel is a short, thirteen-year-old boy with bluish-black hair and rich, deep blue eyes. As described by Nina Hopkins, his tailor, Ciel has a "wonderfully proportioned body." His arms and legs are thin, his shoulders slim and his waist narrow. Ciel typically dresses in a way that suits his noble standing, and he has a very extensive wardrobe. Ciel nearly always wears a black eye-patch made of gauze with a single cord over his right eye to hide the location of his Faustian Contract with with Sebastian Michaelis. However, while in disguise, he wears a white patch that resembles a transdermal patch, which fastens over his ear with two cords. Ciel also has a brand on the left side of his body from his time as a slave in a cult. Ciel sports two rings: one, which he wears on his left thumb, is an ornate silver piece that holds an emerald-cut deep blue sapphire. It is a one-of-a-kind family heirloom that had been passed down for generations. The other is a gold signet ring in the form of the Phantomhive crest. Ciel wears this on his right hand, and uses it to stamp the wax seal on documents. Upon his return, the seal was given to him by Angelina Dalles, who told him that it was the only ring that had not been destroyed in the fire that killed his parents. Personality Ciel is an arrogant and shrewd boy, with numerous exalted positions. As the Earl of the Phantomhive house and a distinguished nobleman, Ciel is very strict, proud, and accustomed to a luxurious lifestyle. As a result, he has considerable difficulty dressing himself up and doing household chores if left on his own. He also refuses to stay in a poor environment for long periods of time. Ciel is stern with his orders, especially in the assertion of his authority, because he expects his butler, Sebastian Michaelis, to complete them without any shortcomings. Ciel often finds it entertaining to challenge Sebastian in areas of both strength and skill. He and Sebastian frequently work together, and only the latter seems to be fully aware of Ciel's schemes. Furthermore, Ciel has a relatively cold outlook on life. His main goal is for those who have betrayed the Phantomhive family to experience the same level of humiliation and suffering he did. During his time as a slave to cultists who tortured him cruelly, he was branded with a mark he absolutely does not want other people to see. The symbol was burned into his skin located on the back middle torso. Ciel possesses unwavering determination — instead of falling into hopelessness, Ciel chooses to die without regrets by working hard to fulfill his revenge, despite his aunt's insistence that he should live a happier life. He often compares predicaments to games such as chess, and is willing to gamble with his life on the line to win them. As the executive chairman of the Funtom Corporation, Ciel possesses business acumen and impressive keenness in management affairs. Cunning and artful, he successfully administers sister Funtom Corporation simultaneously. His greed is described as "knowing no boundaries"; when he learned that a popular performer could double the sales of his new product, he immediately put up advertisements of her for promotion. As the Queen's Watchdog, Ciel demonstrates great loyalty to Queen Victoria and aims to accomplish all tasks she assigns to him. He is undaunted by dense mysteries and macabre cases, and confident that he will be able to solve them all. He is readily prepared to resort to dishonest measures such as bribery, as long as he can gather more information and finish his job swiftly and efficiently — though, he claims it is simply flexibility on his part. As his duty sometimes obliges him to disguise himself, he is quite a versed actor; unscrupulous, he has no qualms about lying and believes that humans do not as a species. He is merciless with his enemies, and does not hesitate to command Sebastian to eradicate anyone who stands in his way. Ciel displays signs of post-traumatic stress disorder because of the abuse he went through, as a slave in a perverse cult. He occasionally has flashbacks of the traumatic event, and when he does, he would become completely unaware of his surroundings. Due to his horrific past, Ciel seldom smiles. He had once admitted that he has forgotten how to smile happily. Ciel does, however, show genuine concern for the wellbeing of those close to him. For instance, he jumped in front of a bear to guard Elizabeth Midford. He had also sworn to protect her from a horde of violent Bizarre Dolls. He pays ample attention to the needs of his servants; when he had heard that they desired new items, he went shopping with them and provided them with necessities. Although he usually presents himself as a solemn and mature person, Ciel can be rather childish at times. He is exceedingly competitive, a trait which he acknowledges himself. He is unsatisfied with draws, and refuses to quit until a victor is declared. Sebastian had noted that because of Ciel's talent in competition, he tends to overestimate his skills and think that he can never lose. Nonetheless, the experience of losing to Francis Midford in a hunting game humbled Ciel quite a bit. Despite his weak physical condition, Ciel is competent with shooting. He always carries a gun in order to defend himself and has one under his pillow when he sleeps. Ciel is very fond of sweets, and allergic to cats. Like his mother Rachel Phantomhive, he has asthma. History Ciel was a regular child in the past who maintained a cheerful disposition. As a child, he suffered from poor health, being afflicted with asthma and cat allergies. He would often smile and play with his family along with Elizabeth, his cousin, and his twin brother "Ciel". Elizabeth said that when his parents were alive, the Phantomhive Manor was full of smiles. On his tenth birthday, he was running through the manor when he came across his dead mother, father, and dog. He called for help and ran into Tanaka, who urged the young boy to flee. Before he could say more, however, Tanaka was attacked from behind by an unseen assailant who then grabbed Ciel. Ciel was then sold, and his kidnappers commented that he is "rare" and worth more than two people. He was bought and branded by his new owners, giving him the mark of a "noble beast." He cried that he was hurt, dirty, and homesick. He was then chained in a cage while masked adults looked on and remarked about what a splendid evening they will have. Ciel sadly wondered why no one was there to help him. One of the masked adults then placed him on a table as a sacrifice, and he was stabbed while the rest looked on gleefully. In a desperate desire to kill all of his tormentors, Ciel somehow managed to summon Sebastian at this point. He appeared in his true demon form and told Ciel that what he had sacrificed will never return. Sebastian asked Ciel if he wanted to make a contract and have his wishes granted. Ciel declared that he wanted the power to take revenge on those who mistreated him. The cultists tried to stop him from talking, but Ciel and Sebastian forged their contract. Sebastian asked him where he wanted his seal, saying that the more visible it is, the stronger the contract is. Ciel told him that anywhere was fine and that he wants a power stronger that anyone else's; Sebastian called him greedy and decided to put it on his right eye, causing Ciel to scream in excruciating pain. He then commanded him to kill his attackers; Sebastian then burnt down the building. Finally, Ciel stated his absolute orders: Sebastian must protect and never betray him, to obey his orders no matter what, and never to lie to him. The first place they went after these events was to the Royal Hospital where his aunt worked; he was reunited with Tanaka, and a carriage was arranged to bring him back to his manor. He and Sebastian viewed the ruined manor, then visited the graves of him and his parents. Sebastian left briefly, and when Ciel returned to him, he found the manor had been rebuilt by the demon. Ciel later took his place as the Earl of Phantomhive and the Queen's Watchdog. Sometime during the same year, Ciel summoned Sebastian to his room, complaining of a wobbly tooth that was preventing him from eating his food properly. After examining it, Sebastian decided to forcibly take it out, much to Ciel's chagrin. Ciel attempted to protest the idea but Sebastian proceeded regardless, under the impression that he was doing his young master a favor. After the tooth's removal, Ciel threw an angry fit at Sebastian. Ever since, he is unwilling to allow Sebastian to check for cavities in his teeth when they start to wobble. Family * Vincent Phantomhive (Father; Deceased) * Rachel Phantomhive (Mother; Deceased) * "Ciel Phantomhive" (Twin Brother) * Cloudia Phantomhive (Grandmother; Deceased) * Angelina Dalles (Aunt; Deceased) * Alexis Leon Midford (Uncle) * Francis Midford (Aunt) * Edward Midford (Cousin) * Elizabeth Midford (Cousin; Fiancée) Quotes * "Yes, children can be quite demanding about their games." * "I've long since forgotten . . . how to smile . . . joyfully." * "Pain tends to heal as time passes, but personally I don't want time to heal my wounds. You may think you can escape the pain and forgotten it, but that's nothing more than stagnation. You can't move forward without the pain." * (To Sebastian Michaelis) "That ring has seen the demise of its master many times. My grandfather's, my father's, and without fail, this ring will bear witness to my death as well." * "I'm afraid today's game was quite uninteresting." * (To Angelina Dalles) "He is both my 'might' and my 'hands and feet.' Sebastian is but a 'chessman.' And only I, the 'horseman,' can move the 'horse.' If I were to defeat my opponent with an 'automaton of a chessman,' the achievement could not be considered 'my own.' I always give the orders . . . and without them, he has been disciplined to move not so much as a muscle. However, you might say the sole difference between Sebastian and this 'knight' is . . . that he is a 'knight' who can move to any square in one fell swoop." * "But this world is no chess game, where one cannot win if not playing by the rules. Without fail, players will break the rules . . . and chessmen will betray the players. And if I'm to play games with their like on equal footing, I'd have no chance at victory if I didn't break the rules myself, right? On this chessboard of Great Britain that we call our home, letting one's guard down immediately amounts to . . . checkmate." * "I . . . have never once thought to avenge my parents or anything of the sort. Were I to avenge them, the dead would still not come back to life . . . much less to enjoy the sweet taste of revenge. Calling it 'vengeance' or a 'battle of revenge' is just glossing over the truth. Such utterances amount to nothing more than the selfishness of the survivors, after all . . . a luxury of living, wouldn't you say? I . . . did not return to Phantomhive for the sake of the previous head. I returned for myself. All I want is to give those who betrayed and defiled the name of Phantomhive . . . a taste of the humiliation . . . and pain . . . that I suffered. Checkmate." * (To Sebastian Michaelis) "You shall never betray me. You shall never leave my side. No matter what!" * (To Soma Asman Kadar) "I . . . I was being humiliated as a pet. My house was burnt, my family was killed. I was such a . . . powerless kid. Therefore, I returned to this place in order to make those people who put me through such a fate taste the same humiliation. The successors of the generations killed three years prior would come to me as long as I am the head of the Phantomhive family that stands in their way. I'm waiting . . . for them to come and try to kill me here." * (To Soma Asman Kadar) "Moping around filled with sadness and sorrow . . . what will come of it? Even dead people can do that. However . . . I'll live and stand on my own two legs. If we are to die one day, wouldn't it be better to have no regrets? I'm not saying that getting revenge for predecessors is an admirable thing. This is all just a pastime of mine. It is a game that could be won by either . . . those guys or I as the Earl of Phantomhive. Even though I was put in an abyss of despair, a place likened to hell . . . a chance as thin as a spider's thread was sent to me offering the choice to crawl out. I decided not to give up and reached for it. We humans have that strength. Though . . . grasping it or not is up to the person." * "It's in bad taste to play games that make me feel like throwing up, demon!" * (To Soma Asman Kadar) "Who's my best friend? Don't say such ridiculous things." * (To Joker) "You are not wrong. You fought to protect your world. Isn't that good enough? After all, justice in this world is just a bunch of principles made by those with power to suit themselves. No one really thinks of others, you will lose everything if you cannot keep up. Only two kinds of people exist in this world; those who steal and those who are stolen from. So then, today, I just stole your future. That's all." * "I am Ciel Phantomhive. That is my one and only name." * "Phantomhive is a shadow, a phantom that exists solely to obliterate the sorrows of Her Majesty, The Queen. Step into its den, and you can never hope to return to the light." * "I'm arrogant, but not so much that I'd irresponsibly save someone just to brag about it." * "Sneering at desperate wishes and trampling them like insects. How dishonest . . . and cruel . . . and ugly. So much more devilish than even an actual devil. Is that not so? I too . . . I am the same. I too . . . am packed full of the same hideous stuffing as they. This is what we humans are! This is what we humans are like, Sebastian!" * (To Snake) "So what? You're another person, so of course you look different. What do you need to be ashamed for? Besides, I'm free to be with whoever I want. No one has the right to say anything about it." * (To Elizabeth Midford) "It's okay. I'll definitely protect you at least! No matter what happens!" * (To Sebastian Michaelis) "I am not so noble that I would stake my life for someone else. Nor am I so forgiving that I would sit by and allow someone to trample me. I am a selfish . . . and self-righteous human being! That's why! I . . . to clear my own shame . . . I used your power. Not for anyone else! But for myself!" * (To Finnian) "A long time ago, blond hair was called 'finn.' The protagonist of this tale was also named that way because of his beautiful blond hair. He ran through the forest faster than a hare. He was stronger than a deer. Resembles you, don't you think? That's why 'Finnian' is the name I want to give you." * (To Sebastian Michaelis) "Etch the pain deep in my soul as proof that I lived." * "If you are crying, fight against it! If you're regretting, walk forward! Only complaining on your misfortune, you're nothing but a common pig!" * "Don't just stand there! You helped me get my revenge. This is an order: eat my soul this instant! Until that final moment when you've devoured every drop of my soul, you remain my butler, Sebastian Michaelis!" * (To Sebastian Michaelis) "Don't joke. You're the one I can trust the least." * (To Soma Asman Kadar): "I'll take any measure to win." * "The Blue Miracle? Don't make me laugh. I don't believe in miracles. That's why I'll snatch my victory by force. " * (To Sebastian Michaelis): "We have no need for the past. All we need are the present and the future." * (To Francis Midford): "I am not losing to anything that has 'competition' written all over it." Trivia * Ciel is a rather good marksman when it comes to hunting and carries a gun on his missions, although he seldom uses it. He sleeps with a gun under his pillow. * Ciel reads books from various famous authors, such as Arthur Conan Doyle and Edgar Allan Poe. * Ciel can speak French fluently and understands Latin. While Ciel is "an intellectually gifted boy" who can even "compete with students," French is his best subject overall. * The mark of Ciel's previous enslavement is located on the left side of his lower back. * Ciel's favorite animals are horses and dogs. He even named Sebastian after his previous dog. * Even though Ciel does not like sports and even hates to walk, he is very fond of horseback riding. * Ciel does not like mustard. He does not like wasabi either. * Ciel hates spicy food. However, he did enjoy the curry bread given to him by Agni and Soma. * Ciel despises bad food, and would only eat it for diplomatic reasons. * Ciel's favorite flower is the sterling silver rose. * Because of the eye-patch he has to wear to cover his seal of contract, Ciel has problems with reckoning distances properly. * Sebastian chooses Ciel's entire attire. * Ciel had never seen either one of his parents cooking until the day his father tried to make his mother feel better by preparing some of his favorite dishes. Gallery BoM_Ciel.png d66.jpg Souls_of_Ciel_and_Alois.png Ciel.Phantomhive.(Demon).full.308990.jpg